The American Society of Andrology (ASA) is a global, multidisciplinary professional society dedicated to the science of men's health. Founded in 1975, it has over 600 members from a wide range of professions, research interests, and organizations. Our membership encompasses male reproductive biology, genetics, endocrinology, urology, gynecology/obstetrics, biochemistry, veterinary science, molecular & cell biology, and reproductive technologies. Roughly 10% of the members are trainees, i.e., students, residents and fellows. Our overall goal is to advance research in basic, translational and clinical Andrology through a meeting that is intellectually stimulating and professionally rewarding. Our annual meeting reflects the strength of our membership. With its manageable size and diversity of interests, the meeting is a rich marketplace of ideas, discussions, collaborations, and opportunities for training and employment. Innovation in science comes from bringing concepts and approaches together in new ways. Our meeting provides these interactions. A vibrant and diverse biomedical workforce comes from exposing students and trainees to investigators doing cutting-edge research. Our meeting provides these introductions. As scientists, we produce not only data, but also our next generation. Our Specific Aims are slightly updated, otherwise unchanged from the previous funding period. Aim 1: To provide an outstanding scientific program that covers the latest research concepts and progress in the multidisciplinary field of Andrology, with an appropriate balance of clinical, translational, and basic scientific talks. Aim 2: To attract a diverse group of meeting participants from all disciplines and settings within the field of Andrology, including significant numbers of trainees, with inclusion of women, minorities, and people with disabilities. Aim 3: To provide a forum for presentation of research findings by meeting attendees, and ample time for discussion of issues in the field of Andrology. We anticipate that as a result of the ongoing Annual Meeting, attendees will learn new findings to apply in their own research and/or practice. Participants will hear in depth updates in their own specific areas. They will also be able to learn about advances and controversies in fields outside their own. Andrology and related fields will benefit from the generation of new ideas and from the formation of new professional contacts.